


STRQ Memories

by TaiyangTooLong



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiyangTooLong/pseuds/TaiyangTooLong
Summary: A collection of one shots mainly focusing on STRQ but also includes a few random ships and character pieces.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hot and Cold  
{Poly STRQ}

The cold wind rushed into the cabin as Qrow entered, quickly slamming the door behind him.

“D-damn it” he grimaced through chattering teeth. “It’s even freezing in here!”

Someone had let the fireplace go out again. What a pain. Ofcourse Qrow had no intention of being the one to fiddle with it. Last time he’d set his cape on fire.

Kicking his snow caked boots off he wandered deeper inside the home, his eyes falling on the blonde face down on the couch and snoring quietly.

That’ll do.

A few long strides closer and Qrow let himself flop atop the other man. A loud exhale could be heard as the air was forced from Taiyangs lungs.

“Jeez dude” he groaned sleepily “how about a warning..?”

“Shut up Tai this is all you’re good for” Qrow snapped working his hands under Tais body and reveling in the warmth the man just always seemed to radiate.

“That’s not what you said earlier”~ 

“What part of Shut and up was unclear?” Qrow did his best to block out Tai’s voice as he buried his face into his back.

A cold rush of air and another slam. Raven’s black hair was spotted with snow as she came into view.

“Absolutely not” she barked grabbing Qrow’s cape and pulling him off the couch.

“Hey!” Qrow protested

Raven ignored him, rolling Tai over and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck as she stretched out on top of him.

“It’s _**my**_ turn with the idiot” Qrow complained from the floor.

“Get your own idiot.” Raven’s voice was slightly muffled by the fabric of Tai’s shirt.

“Yeah I’m actually able to hear you still, you know” Said Taiyang.

“Shut up Tai” the twins said in unison.

Qrow grumbled agitatedly as he turned to lean against the couch, his hands slipping over the familiar metal of the flask. Atleast from here he could still get _some_ warmth.

“Tai I swear to god if you don’t get your hand off my ass- I am so not in the mood for this right now” Said Raven suddenly.

“Actually” Summers voice chimed in. “That’s me”

The white cloaked leader stood behind the couch with a mischievous grin.

“When did you get here?” Qrow said looking over his shoulder.

“I’ve been here the whole time.” Said Summer. “I hoped that if I hid behind the couch long enough I’d catch you and Tai making out again.”

“I am _trying_ to sleep-“ Raven began but stopped short.

She stood and walked around the couch, snatching up their leader and throwing her over her shoulder.

Summer let loose a small yelp of surprise but giggled as Raven grabbed the back of Ta’s shirt and pulled him from the couch. The blonde offered no resistance as he was drug along the floor and towards the bedroom.

“Hey! What about me?” Qrow called out

“Freeze to death” said Raven continuing her march.

She slowed slightly, a grunt of effort escaped as the weight she was pulling suddenly increased. She turned her head back to see that Tai had grabbed Qrows leg as he passed. The latter of the two laid sprawled out, drinking from his flask as he was drug along.

Raven scoffed and released her gripped, satisfied by the small thud Tais head made when it hit the floor. She tossed Summer onto the bed and climbed in, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl who nuzzled back into her embrace happily.

“Tai if you don’t get in this bed right fucking now” Raven muttered, her eyes already closed.

The wave of heat told her that she hadn’t needed to finish the threat. Summer made a small noise of happiness and rolled around to cling to the man.

Tai laid on his back sliding one arm around Ravens shoulders, the other arm soon found its own place to rest as Qrow climbed in on his other side. 

“See..” Summer said as her hand reached over and took Qrow’s. “Isn’t this better..?”

Raven and Qrow both made displeased grumblings but Tai only chuckled and soon the four had slipped off to sleep.


	2. Bird Dog

Raven stopped her march, anger welling into every fiber of her being.

“STOP FOLLOWING ME!” She shrieks as she turned around.

The small corgi sat and tilted its head at the woman. The two held each other’s stares for a few moments before the dogs tail began to wag happily.

Raven felt her eye twitch. Damn thing had been on her heels for days. That’s what she gets for saving it from that Ursa.

“Look you’re cute or whatever but I don’t need a puppy” she hissed picking the dog up and holding it at arms length. “Let alone one that can’t fight its own battles”

The dogs ears dropped with a small whine, which only aggravated Raven all the more.

“FINE!” You said “you wanna home so bad?!”

She opened a portal and all but threw the dog into it before shutting it.

The dog landed in a soft pile of grass. A bit confused but unharmed. A woman in white looking down at him with wide eyes as she let out a squeal of glee.

“TAI” she cried snatching up the pup “tai get out here right now!” 


	3. A day remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Ozpin gets an unexpected reminder

The headmasters office was still dimly lit by the fading light of the sun as it edged closer and closer to setting. In front of him multiple holographic screens added a soft blue hue to the pale skin of the quiet man. 

Reports. Huntsmen teams in the field and their last known location. Grimm hotspots. Student records and grades. So much information to sift through and analyze, at times it could be overwhelming even to a mind as practiced in such things as his was.

A snippet of classical rock music drew his attention away from the screens and to his scroll, lightly vibrating on the desk before him. How curious. The contact assigned to that tune wasn’t one he heard from very often. With a twinge of bemusement he accepted the call and turned his chair to the large window behind him.

“Mr. Xiao Long” he spoke causally “to what do I owe the pleasure? I hope everything is well”

“About as well as things could be” came a cheerful tone from the scroll “I just wanted wish you a happy birthday”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Your birthday. I didn’t get the date wrong did I?” Tai’s voice paused as there was was the sound of shuffling papers. “No..its today all right.”

Ozpin straightened in his seat. His birthday? Could he really have forgotten such a thing? He had in his long life had many birthdays. By now surely there couldn’t be many days that hadn’t been his birthday atleast a few times. He rarely continued to put much thought into such things as the years into the merger of a host past. It was rarer still that anyone would remember it for him.

“Oz? You still there?” Taiyang sounded a bit worried.

“Oh- yes. My apologies” The headmaster said quickly “it seems my mind was just..miles away..”

“I get it. I know you’ve got a lot on your plate. Like..always. So do me a favor? Try and take sometime for yourself today. It’ll be good for you.”

Over the phone the sound of a child could be heard crying.

“Hey, sorry I gotta go” Taiyang said abit apologetically “kids y’know? I’ll try and get ahold of Qrow to make sure he gives you a call too. Gods knows he can’t ever remember a date.”

“Ofcourse. I understand. Please do give my best to Summer.”

The call ended, Ozpin set the scroll back down on his desk and folded his hands. That had been..a thoughtful gesture. His eyes glanced over the screen one last time and with a few quick taps, they disappeared.

The steady click of heels drew his attention to his faithful second in command, her stern expression focused on the clipboard in her hand.

“Glynda” He said quietly “would you mind clearing my schedule for the rest of the evening? ...I think I’d -“

“Your desk.” She said curtly “third drawer. There’s a ticket to the Atlesian symphony that’s playing downtown tonight. Your schedule has already been cleared.”

The wizard blinked a few times but slowly opened the drawer to find a slip of paper. The words reserved seating caught his eye and he looked back to the woman questioningly.

She only gave the tiniest of smiles as she turned to leave.

“Happy birthday professor”

Once again alone in the spacious office the man leaned back in his chair. After a few moments a laugh, soft and sincere filled the room. There were few times in his recent memory that he felt the warmth in his chest that he did now. It became easy to be lost in his quest, in his mission but it was moments like this, rare though they might be that reminded him of the words spoken to him so long ago.

_But sir, do you not see.....you have so much._


	5. Pecking order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven has second thoughts

Raven hesitated in front of the door. Several times she had raised her hand to knock on it but each time she slowly lowered it back to her side.

How was he going to react? Maybe it’d be better to just barge in. She closed her eyes and again considered just leaving. She hated this. This uncertainty. This heavy pounding in her chest. She wanted to just turn around and soar into the sky. To leave behind all these emotions. Lose herself completely in the endless blue.

Her eyes eased open. No...she couldn’t keep doing this. She needed to put this behind her or she was going to drive herself crazy. If Taiyang wouldn’t have her then atleast she could accept the reality of the situation and move on and if he...

She straitened, her resolve galvanized. Her hand raised once more but the wood pulled away as her fist went to meet it. In the doorway stood not the blonde she would have expected but a familiar crimson pair of eyes looking at her with surprise.

The shock didn’t last long and Qrow’s expression hardened. He held the door closer to his side, blocking any potential view for anyone inside or outside.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here” Qrow said keeping his voice low.

“I need to talk to him” Raven said moving to step into the doorway.

Qrow stepped in front of her and closed the door behind him, blocking access to it.

“That’s not happening” said Qrow. “Tai is going through enough as it is, he doesn’t need you going in there and messing with his head”

He fought it to keep his voice down. The last thing he wanted was to alert anyone in the cabin to their unwelcome guest.

“This isn’t just about Tai” Raven said her own anger rising up. “Yang deserves to know her mother”

Qrow scoffed darkly. Oh this was rich.

“Yang had a mother” he said “but it sure as hell ain’t you.”

“I know..” Raven admitted. “But Summer is-“

“Summer is _**what**_? Dead? Gone?” Qrow snapped. “And you think now that gives you the right to come crawling back to take her place?!”

Raven didn’t answer. This isn’t exactly the fight she had expected to have today but she supposed it wasn’t one she could have avoided forever. He was upset. It wasnt unreasonable for him to be. She knew better than to be expecting a warm welcome but she wasn’t going to let him stand in her way.

“I’m _trying_ to make things right” she hissed.

“No. You’re trying to ease your conscience.” Qrow shot back. “Like everything else this is still all about you.”

The twins glared at one another. Neither were eager to give the slightest bit of ground. 

“I stayed away” Raven began “because Summer had given Taiyang and our daughter the home I hadn’t. But she isn’t here anymore to give me that excuse.”

“And whose fault is that..” Qrow whispered 

Raven blinked, taken aback by the accusation. She hadn’t been anywhere near her former teammate that fateful day, and while they had not always seen eye to eye, Raven had always respected the late Rose’s strength. She would never have harmed her if she could help it.

“My Semblance..” Qrow continued with out waiting for Raven to respond. “It forced me to keep my distance. It was necessary to keep them all safe, but you..”

Qrow looked down and swallowed, his fist shaking at his side. He focused on his anger to keep his voice steady. As he spoke his voice grew more and more bitter.

“We finally had people who cared about us, even after they learned the truth about why we were at Beacon..they never treated us any different..but that was just too much for you..you couldn’t stand having people so close. You ran. you turned your back on our family just to run back to the tribe. The people who beat us. Who treated us like tools.”

Qrow’s eyes snapped back up to meet his sisters eyes. The Branwen twins had always expertly hid their emotions but Qrow knew Raven well enough to know his words had cut. Good. 

“Summer..” Qrow said through gritted teeth. “She was out there alone...by the time I found out there was trouble..I..flew as fast as I could..it wasn’t enough.. she...”

Qrow’s anger was strong but even with it bracing him, the thoughts of that day, the panic. The white fabric stained with red. He felt his voice wavering.

“But you” Qrow said “you could have been there in an instant. If you’d been here. If you hadn’t run away...Summer would still be alive.”

Raven winced as if she’d been struck by his words. He was wrong. It wasn’t her fault. She didn’t do anything. Summer should have handled herself better. She should have been stronger. She shouldn’t have needed Raven to swoop in and save her!

No matter the assurances Raven rationalized, she couldn’t find the conviction to speak them out loud. A heavy weight seemed to pull them down into her chest.

Qrow recognized the reaction his elder twin was having. Even noticing the water forming in her eyes. While he couldn’t find it in himself to pity her, he didn’t take any joy from continuing to kick her while she was down.

Maybe she _had_ really had a change of heart. Maybe she did want to fix things. He thought about how distraught Taiyang had been when Raven had left. How Summers death had shattered him completely.

No. He couldn’t risk Raven coming back only to leave again once things got difficult. He feared that his friend wouldn’t live through another heartbreak like that. The Branwens had been the worst thing to ever happen to Summer and Taiyang. If they had never come to Beacon it’s likely the two would have lived happy lives with teammates they could rely on.

Qrow couldn’t leave Tai alone. Semblance or no, the man needed someone, anyone to steady himself. Qrow couldn’t be a comfort, couldn’t ease the suffering. The only thing he could do was try and keep the damage from getting worse.

“Raven...if you really care about this family” he said “if you really want what’s best for them..then you’ll leave now...and **_never_** come back..”

Even for Qrow the maelstrom of emotions that played across Ravens face was difficult to decipher but in only a moment or two she disappeared in a flash of black feathers. 

He heard a voice call his name from deep within the house. The door flung open behind him as Taiyang pushed past him and out to the yard quickly looking around.

“Who were you talking to?” Taiyang asked, his eyes scouring the treeline “I thought I heard-...I thought someone at the door..”

Qrow grimaced. The energy that Tai was showing wasn’t often seen anymore. This reaction worried him, it was further proof that the man was spiraling, hoping to latch on to anything that could help set his course. Qrow had made the right choice sending Raven away.

But that somehow didn’t make him feel any better about this.

“No..” He said placing his hand on Taiyangs shoulder “it was just a phone call. I had it on speaker. Sorry, I meant to keep it down but you know how it is.”

Qrow felt a small pang of guilt as he saw Taiyang deflate alittle with only a barely audible. “Oh..”

Tai shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Right..right ofcourse.”

“Hey” Qrow said as chipper as he could manage. “Let’s get you in the kitchen where you belong. I’m wasting away here.”

Taiyang scoffed and shoved him with a laugh but headed back inside, Qrow following behind.

The dark haired huntsman stopped just inside the doorway, taking on last look into the thick woods that surrounded the cabin. He couldn’t see anything, yet couldn’t shake the sense of someone watching him.

He slammed the door shut for good measure.


End file.
